1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to data visualization, and more specifically, to determining alternative visualizations for data based on a specification of a selected initial data visualization.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Choosing an appropriate way to visualize data involves a combination of knowledge of the data and knowledge of data visualization techniques. However, business users that specialize in a particular domain typically lack expertise in data visualization techniques. Studies have shown a high degree of correlation between a user's chosen visual representation of data and its position in a list of available visualizations. In other words, people tend to simply choose the visualization that is most readily available which may not lead to an optimal visualization for the data.